


The Agreement

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Kink Bingo [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A Degree of Edgeplay, Alpha Dean, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Coming Untouched, Debriel - Freeform, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Gags, Knotting, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, Sub Dean, Top Gabriel, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Dean has been on the edge for hours and it isn't until Gabriel reminds him of what he's done that he realizes that it's his own fault that he's in this mess.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [SPN Kink Bingo](http://spnkinkbingo.tumblr.com/). Square filled: Gags.

The sock stuffed in Dean’s mouth was soaked through and he didn’t know if he was going to pass out from not being able to get quite enough air through his nose or from being hard for over two hours. Fuck knew how Gabriel was doing it, damn alpha tease, knot never getting any bigger than just what he wanted whenever he wanted. Dean knew it was some kind of tantric thing. But... he’d never taken Gabe seriously when he’d said he could hold out like this and Dean was paying for his uncontrollable hormones with his own knot that needed release over an hour and a half ago.

Dean’s stomach was wet and sticky with precome from his leaking cock that kept brushing up towards him every time he moved a little too much. Not that he could move all that much with the restraints keeping him in place, hands tied with rope to the bed’s headboard and a spreader bar between his thighs, all making him kneel and unable to close his legs. The position had been entered into some twenty minutes earlier, after Dean had grown impatient with Gabe eating him out.

A wave of Gabriel’s scent hit Dean’s nose. Gabe smelt of red velvet cupcakes and iced tea. He smelt edible and boy did Dean wish he could get his mouth on Gabe. Dean whined high in the back of his throat, the sound just audible over the socks stuffed in his mouth. He strained against the soft ropes and the thigh spreader.

Gabriel’s fingers pulled out of Dean’s dripping hole. “Sssh now, Deano. Or do you want me to leave you just hanging there?” The threat from Gabriel quietened Dean down and he stopped struggling.

“Good boy, now where were we?” Gabe asked, voice all casual like they were on a dinner date and Gabriel had done nothing more than ask Dean which wine he wanted. Of course Dean couldn’t answer Gabe, except with the shiver of his hips as the alpha pushed a slicked up vibrator into his hole.

That thing had girth and even though Gabe had been playing with and teasing Dean for hours, Dean could still feel his hole stretch as the vibrator slid inside of him. Once it was fully in him, Dean shifted experimentally and saw stars as the tip brushed over his sweet spot.

“Now, Dean,” Gabe began, turning the vibrator onto a low setting and making Dean quake. The alpha stalked around to the headboard and knelt on the bed beside Dean, filling his nostrils with aroused alpha. Glancing down gave Dean a view of Gabe’s hard cock, deeply flushed and leaking. “If you answer my questions correctly, I will take this vibrator out, free you and give you my knot like you so rightly deserve. But… if you don’t answer my questions correctly, I will turn this vibrator onto full… and you won’t be allowed to come.

“Blink once if you understand me and blink twice if you don’t.”

Dean snapped his head up to Gabe’s face and blinked once.

“Good. Okay, for the questions blink once for yes and twice for no. Here’s the first one: Do you enjoy being at the mercy of little adorable ol’ me?”

Despite his whining and frustration, Dean really did enjoy Gabe being in control. Dean blinked once.

“Awww, Deano, I’m glad you do. Else this wouldn’t be any fun. Okay, next question: Did you touch yourself in the shower this morning without asking my permission?”

And Dean suddenly knew where he’d messed up. Understood why Gabe had been drawing things out. The two of them had made an agreement the start of that week: Dean was meant to ask for permission before he did things like that for himself. He’d broken the agreement. Dean blinked once.

“That’s good Dean. Well done for being honest with me. Okay, kiddo, final question: do you trust me?” Gabe looked up at Dean with big amber eyes, like he was worried that Dean would answer any other way than he was about to.

Dean blinked once. He’d smile too if he could, but the gag kind made that near impossible. Of course he trusted Gabe, he was the first and only alpha Dean had ever been into. Things may have started off shaky, but Dean had grown to trust Gabe almost as much as his brother.

The grin on the alpha’s face grew wider and finally his fingers reached up and pulled out the sock stuffed in Dean’s mouth. Gabriel kissed Dean’s cheek. “Good answer.”

Catching his breath and working his jaw, Dean stayed still as Gabriel untied his wrists, freed his thighs and finally took the vibrator out of his ass. Gabriel wasted no time in helping Dean shift onto his back in the middle of their bed, putting a pillow under his hips and pulling his legs apart. His whole body ached for release, muscles tense from more than just being tied up. Gabriel slicked his length up with lube and finally started to push his way into Dean.

“Fuck, Gabe, missed you,” Dean panted as Gabe finally bottomed out inside him, body shaking over his, hands planted either side of his shoulders.

“Missed you too,” Gabriel half-moaned, giving Dean a moment to adjust before shifting his hips back and then snapping them forward. The two of them cried out together, finally they were both getting what they really wanted.

And regardless of all the tantric crap that Gabe may or may not know—maybe he was just that good at self control—Dean’s boyfriend wasn’t holding back now as he fucked into Dean. Every thrust made Dean’s knot swollen cock bounce between them, pre-come dripping from his slit and down the shaft. Neither of them was going to last long, they’d been at this for ages already. Dean reached a hand out and stroked Gabe’s arm while his other hand tightly gripped the sheets.

Gabe was good, tip finding Dean’s prostate easy on almost every thrust, making pleasure spike through Dean. The swell of Gabe’s growing knot was catching on Dean’s puffy wet hole as he thrusted and Dean knew Gabe wouldn’t ask, never felt sure about asking for that one last thing.

“Knot… me…” Dean managed to get out as he felt his own release getting close, knowing that he was going to come on just Gabriel’s cock.

“Fuck, Dean… you’re perfect,” Gabe hummed and slammed his knot into Dean, past that last little bit of resistance. Dean whined and then cried out, heat unfurling in his stomach, and then he was coming in thick long strips over his stomach and face. Inside him, Dean could feel Gabe filling him with wave after wave of come as a silent cry masked Gabe’s face.

Finally, Gabe collapsed into the sticky mess on Dean’s stomach as he waited for his knot to go down. Dean pushed his fingers through Gabe’s soft brown hair, fingertips massaging Gabe’s head a little as he reached for a bottle of water on the bedside table.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](http://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
